


Traveling Dishes

by LinerRocks



Series: Family in NYC [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinerRocks/pseuds/LinerRocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine go to Target</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Dishes

"Blaine, we can _not ___buy our first set of dishes from Target." Kurt said as he glared playfully at Blaine, who was pulling into the Target parking lot.  
"But Kurt, they're just for us to use when we travel. I just want to use plates when we stop for roadside picnics." Blaine was clearly trying to hold back a pout. Kurt's face softened. "I love you," Blaine declared, beaming as he opened the car door.  
Kurt made a beeline for the housewares, wanting to spend as little time in Target as he could manage. Following at a more sedate pace, Blaine pushed the cart. When he got there, Kurt was already comparing pattern and color on the dishes. Blaine stopped the cart, leaned on the cart, rested his chin on his palm, and gazed at Kurt adoringly.  
\-------  
Neither noticed the teenaged girl across the aisle in the shampoo section. They didn't see her notice their matching platinum wedding bands or the pure love shining through Blaine's face as he watched Kurt. They didn't know that they've shown her it will get better. They didn't know that they just saved a life. They don't see the cashier in checkout 3 smile to himself at their joined hands. (They used checkout 19.) They don't noticed the boy surreptitiously texting "I love you"s to his secret boyfriend, thinking of his future and that love can last and not always be hidden. They don't know their happiness finally convince him that his love was truly okay. They also don't notice the glares, the whispers, or the angry mutterings that are inevitable when stopping in a Midwestern Target. They don't notice the scared little boy who pretends to hate them in front of his parents, but can't really hate them because he wants what they have. All Kurt and Blaine notice is each other, and that the pattern they chose is on sale.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta based on two guys I saw at Target in Oklahoma City. They had matching rings, and were looking at each other cutely, but that was the only indication they were in a relationship. Whoever they are, I hope they are happy.


End file.
